La Venganza de Pansy
by Potter-WeasleyGirl
Summary: Pansy desea vengarse, Harry olvidar el desprecio de Ginny. Unas cuantas botellas de Whisky de Fuego haran que cada uno cumpla su objetivo. Reto del Foro WS!


**Disclaimer: **Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**Summary: **Pansy desea vengarse, Harry olvidar el desprecio de Ginny. Unas cuantas botellas de Whisky de Fuego haran que cada uno cumpla su objetivo.

**Rated: **T

**Pairing: **Harry Potter & Pansy Parkinson

**Nota de Autora: **Reto de Londony para el Foro WS. "Quiero un PansyHarry que se desarrolle un par de años despues de la guerra. Nada muy dramático y si le pones humor mejor". No soy muy buena en cuanto a humor, no me agrada esta pareja y este es mi segundo fic, asi que espero que les agrade el resultado. Debo admitir que la empeze con tiempo, pero la termine super rapido, asi que a la espera de sus comentarios.

* * *

Era casi mediodía cuando Pansy llego al Caldero Chorreante con una túnica de gala color dorado oscuro que destacaba el miel de sus ojos. Tenía que ir al Callejón Diagon porque debía comprar un regalo para la boda que tenía más tarde, pero asistir a esa boda era lo que menos quería hacer ese día.

¿Cómo podía Draco casarse con ella? ¿Qué tenía Astoria que no tuviera ella? Y ahora, solo tenía que conformarse con Blaise. Y no es que Zabini no fuera guapo, simplemente, no era como Draco. No tenía aquella forma tan distintiva al hablar, ni el cabello tan brillante como el sol, tampoco aquellos ojos grises que ella había visto arder de placer. No, Blaise era totalmente diferente. Pero Draco la había elegido a ella. A Astoria. Según él porque siempre estuvo enamorado de ella.

Se acerco a la barra y pidió un vaso de Hidromiel con especias a Hannah Abbott con un dejo de superioridad en su voz, y luego se sentó en una de las mesas. Había esperado hasta el último momento para comprar el regalo, y esperaría hasta los últimos minutos que quedaban para las siete de la noche, con la esperanza que Draco cambiase de opinión. Tomo de un sorbo su trago y con un calor intenso en su garganta, recordó lo que Draco le había dicho semanas atrás.

- _Pansy, lo nuestro nunca fue amor, solo fueron unos encuentros con mucha pasión. Entiéndelo, ¡yo no te amo, y nunca lo hare!_

- _Pero Draco, yo te amo…_

- _Yo solo vine a invitarte a la boda, si quieres vas, sino da igual._

- _Draco, por favor... ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?_

- _Sé que soy irremplazable querida, pero tu veras que haces. – Y diciendo esto, Draco salió de la casa de Pansy, sin despedirse siquiera._

A los pocos días de aquel encuentro, Pansy se había comprometido con Blaise, pensando que aquello perturbaría a Draco. Sin embargo, a Draco no pareció impresionarle aquella noticia, ya que sabía que Zabini nunca podría superarlo ante los ojos de ella.

¿Qué podría hacer para que Draco se tragara sus palabras? ¿Cómo podía encontrar algo con que vengarse? Y la respuesta a sus preguntas entro en aquel momento al Caldero Chorreante.

* * *

¿Cómo podía pensar de aquella manera? ¿Él le estaba ofreciendo una vida juntos y ella solo pensaba en el Quidditch? Ron tenía razón, las mujeres están locas. ¿Quién las puede entender? Con todos aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza, Harry se acercaba a la barra del Caldero Chorreante.

- Hola Hannah.

- Hola Harry. ¿Qué tal? Tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo está Ginny?

- Eh…- justo del tema que no quería hablar – Bien, bien.

- Neville justo no se acaba de ir Hogwarts para su entrevista. ¿Puedes creerlo? Neville, ¡un Profesor de Hogwarts!

- Si, es realmente emocionante – respondió desganado – Dame una botella de Whisky de Fuego, por favor.

Hannah le dio la botella a Harry y afortunadamente para él, ella tuvo que acercarse a separar a un grupo de ogros que estaban armando una pelea en la entrada del Bar, así que aprovechó ese momento y se sentó en la mesa escondida detrás de las escaleras.

Lo único que quería era olvidarse por un momento de todo lo relacionado con Ginny. Quería olvidarse de que ella había dudado el aceptar casarse con él y que peor aún, le hubiera reclamado por haberla dejado sola hace años atrás. ¿Y cómo demonios iba a destruir los Horcruxes con ella a cuestas? ¡Mujeres locas!

Estaba tan inmerso renegando dentro de sí, que no se dio cuenta que una chica de cabello negro y vestida como para una fiesta, se acercaba a su mesa, hasta que se sentó en la silla de su costado.

- Primera vez en mi vida que te veo solo, Potter.

Reconoció aquella voz al instante aunque hubieran pasado tres años desde la última vez que la escucho.

- ¿Qué quieres Parkinson?

- Charlar un poco. De repente, te vi solo, y yo… estaba sola, que mejor que dos ex compañeros conversen un poco y se pongan al corriente sobre sus vidas.

¿Ex compañeros? ¡Otra mujer loca! Si hubiera tenido que ponerle una etiqueta a su relación con Pansy en el colegio, sin duda no sería de compañerismo.

- Creo que lo que menos necesito en este momento es saber de tu vida, así que puedes retirarte – le dijo Harry, sin importarle cuan rudo pudiera ser. ¡Ella había querido entregarlo a Voldemort!

* * *

No podía darse por vencida tan rápido. Sabía que conversar con Potter no sería sencillo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Oh Harry, debes estar molesto aun conmigo, por querer entregarte a Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Y no sabes lo arrepentida que puedo estar ahora por eso.

Harry no le respondía, capaz pensaba que si no decía nada, Pansy se retiraría. Así que ella decidió cambiar de estrategia.

- ¡De verdad! Debo reconocer que hubiera sido una gran pérdida para el mundo mágico. Y no lo digo por ser un buen mago, sino por lo guapo que te has puesto – diciendo esto, Pansy coloco su mano sobre la pierna de Harry por debajo de la mesa.

Aquello había resultado tal y como lo había esperado. Harry levanto su cabeza y miro fijamente a Pansy. Ella le sonrió con una mirada picara.

- Es una lástima que algunas tengan mucha suerte.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A Ginny por supuesto. ¿O es que acaso ya no siguen juntos?

- No es de tu incumbencia – le respondió Harry. Pero Pansy supo en aquel momento, que si él hubiera estado feliz de recordar a la pelirroja no hubiera puesto esa cara de enojo, ni bebido de un trago un vaso lleno de Whisky de Fuego.

- Por supuesto que no. Sea quien sea, se saco la lotería contigo. Me hubiera encantado ser la afortunada.

Dejo que siguiera tomando más Whisky de Fuego, aquello ayudaría a su objetivo. Pero si quería llegar a tiempo para la boda, debía acelerar las cosas.

- Déjame invitarte la siguiente ronda, Harry.

Se acerco rápidamente a Hannah y le pidió otra botella de Whisky de Fuego.

- ¡Salud Harry! ¿Algo por lo que quieras brindar?

- ¿Qué te parece por las mujeres locas de Hogwarts?

- ¿Las mujeres locas por ti? Porque si fuera así, debo reconocer que estoy en ese grupo.

* * *

Había tomado casi ya dos botellas de Whisky de Fuego, y podía decir que sentía humo saliendo de sus orejas. Sin embargo, nada lo hubiera asombrado más, que la actitud de la chica que tenía en frente. No solo no dejaba de adularlo, sino que le hacía ojitos y hasta lo había estado tocando por debajo de la mesa. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

- Eh…bonita…tu túnica – parecía que el efecto del licor ya empezaba a surgir, porque ya no podía formar una oración completa.

- Lo sé, me queda bien, ¿no? ¿Tú qué crees? – Y Pansy se levanto y camino por detrás de él, acariciándole el cabello y rosando con sus dedos, su cuello, para luego sentarse en la silla del otro costado de Harry.

- Eh…si….muy bonito.

No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero se levanto y camino derecho hacia el mostrador donde estaba Hannah leyendo una carta.

- Hannah, ¿hay alguna…mmm…habitación libre?

- La verdad, no, pero te puedo dar la de Neville si la necesitas por hoy. Me acaba de avisar que pasara la noche en Hogsmeade con Aberforth – le respondió levantando la carta que tenía en la mano – Se ve que necesitas descansar.

- ¡Genial! – dijo Harry, recibiendo la llave de Hannah.

Tambaleándose, Harry se dirigió hacia su mesa, le indico a Pansy con una mirada que lo siguiera y subió por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. No se disculpo cuando paso por encima de un duende, ni cuando empujo a una bruja con una gran verruga en la nariz. Parecía no tener sentido del equilibrio, pero de alguna manera logro subir por las escaleras.

Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, nunca en toda su vida se había sentido así. De repente, le entraron unas ganas enormes de recostarse en una cama. Se acerco a la primera puerta que encontró y puso la llave en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió sin problemas. Harry observo por un segundo la cama delante de él, para luego no mirar nada más que el suelo.

* * *

Esto era demasiado como para soportarlo. No solo se encontraba arrugando su elegante túnica, sino que tenía que soportar todo el peso de Harry sobre sus hombros, al levantarlo del suelo, en el que al parecer había caído ebrio hasta los huesos.

Pansy empezaba a creer que capaz se le había pasado la mano y que Harry estaba demasiado inconsciente como para hacer algo. Lo tendió en la cama, le saco los zapatos y las gafas. ¡Grave error!

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes tres aquiiiiiii conmigo? – pregunto Harry desde la cama.

- Soy solo yo, querido – respondió Pansy.

- ¿Y quien errrres tu?

Definitivamente, un caso perdido. Pensaba levantarse e irse, cuando paso algo que no se esperaba. Harry se había levantado y tambaleando había caído hasta los pies de Pansy.

- ¿Sabes que tus pies huelen como aliento de hipogrifussssssss?

Las mejillas de Pansy ardieron de vergüenza y justo en aquel momento la puerta se abrió. Hannah entraba con unas sabanas limpias a la habitación cuando capto la escena. Ella con las mejillas sonrosadas y él a sus pies. Se quedo un minuto observándolos y luego salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Esto era lo que le bastaba a Pansy. Ahora podía ir a entregarle a Malfoy su regalo de bodas. Decirle en sus oídos que Potter era mejor que él en la cama. Decirle que ella le había hecho sentir mejor, y poder ver sus ojos grises convertirse en rojos por la furia. Aquel sería el mejor regalo que ella le podía dar. Por lo menos ahora tendría un testigo.

Espero unos considerados 20 minutos mientras regresaba a Harry a la cama y se arreglaba la túnica. Salió de lo mas sonriente de la habitación, se despidió hipócritamente de Hannah y dejo el Caldero Chorreante a eso de las siete de la noche con rumbo a la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *


End file.
